


haikyuu fics i would write if i could (but maybe you can?)

by jemsquintana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Falling In Love, I wish I could write but I can’t so I’m trying to speak these into existence, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemsquintana/pseuds/jemsquintana
Summary: Hi! I am unbelievably bad at writing (definitely more of a science/math kind of person), but I have a lot of ideas lol. These are all ideas I’ve had about possible Haikyuu longfics, and I hope someone takes pity on me and writes one of my ideas because if I tried it would be awful lol!! If not, I hope you still enjoy the scenarios I come up with :))) I’ll also add to this if I have any more ideas about other ships and stuff or if anyone has any requests for ships I could probably do that too.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Fukunaga Shouhei, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Amanai Kanoka/Yachi Hitoka, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. KanoYachi!!!

Okay so I’m a huge believer in lesbian Yachi supremacy, but I don’t really ship KiyoYachi because I see it more as an unrequited crush. However, KanoYachi is the cutest. Introduction aside here’s how I think the fic would work:

It would be canon compliant ish, but more of a college/university au. So basically Yachi bumps into Kanoka post Tanaka rejection, and Kanoka is obviously visibly upset. Yachi being Yachi freaks out and comforts her, but then they part ways. Flash Forward 3 years (I think), Yachi is now starting college, and guess who she runs into. Surprise, it’s Kanoka. They become fast friends, since for Yachi, Kanoka is something familiar in an unfamiliar place, and I think they would be able to find comfort in each other. They have study sessions and movie nights and the whole nine yards as friends do. I don’t really know how it would fit logistically, but Yachi mentions the massive crush she had on Kiyoko for all of high school, so Kanoka is like let me set you up with some of my other friends. (fear not, KanoYachi is obviously endgame) Kanoka gets jealous but doesn’t necessarily know she is jealous after setting Yachi up with the dates. She just feels irritated at the idea of Yachi being with someone else and is like oh what does this mean???? Eventually she figures it out and confronts Yachi and is all like I don’t want you to date other people date me, and Yachi is like thought you’d never ask. They kiss and continue to be domestic wlw excellence. Mayhaps Yachi develops a crush on Kanoka at some point during their friendship and this can be a point of angst because she thinks it’s going to be another Kiyoko situation.


	2. KogaGoshi :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love them and i think you should too

I see this as a canon complaint texting ish fic set after the season 4 training camp. We all know Koganegawa got Goshiki’s email at the end of the camp. They continue to stay in contact (this can be whatever creative things you come up with) and eventually become close friends and like visit each other outside of volleyball to hangout. When they first start texting or emailing whatever, Koganegawa would be his energetic self (I love him so much) while I think Goshiki would be a little more reserved, but eventually he would come out of his shell. I think the ways they would interact would be very sweet and pure. Goshiki starts to experience GAY PANIC as he develops a crush on Koganegawa, so he ghosts Kogane a little bit. He goes to his upperclassmen for help sorting out his feelings, or maybe they come to him asking what’s wrong because he’s distracted about the whole thing during practice. I really like the Shiratorizawa dynamic, and I think they would mess with Goshiki a little bit but in the end they would definitely help him confess. Goshiki confesses (yay proud of you king) and Koganegawa is like dude I’ve been flirting with you this whole time pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> background ushiten kinda sounds nice too but you could do whatever you wanted with the background stuff


	3. AsaNoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they need more love in the fandom

I don’t have a lot of background for this one. I just really like body swap aus for some reason. I would have it set in canon, and it would literally just be an AsaNoya body swap. I think it would be really funny especially Asahi’s inner monologues and their reactions to their height difference. Again this is more of a proposition than a concrete idea lol. Just imagine Noya being all excited to be able to hit and Asahi freaking out about having to pass and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> body swap aus deserve more love too when they’re so fun esp when they’re done well


	4. BokuAka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are my absolute favs

All I want in my life is a canon compliant (if you couldn’t tell I’m a huge fan of works set within the canon) BokuAka slowburn where they slowly fall in love over the course of Bokuto’s third year featuring a ton of mutual pining and maybe a dash of jealousy/miscommunication. The rest of Fukurodani definitely knows that they both have crushes on each other and are waiting desperately for one of them to make the first move. This is where I think the jealousy might be able to come into play, but only slight and definitely not toxic because I don’t think Akaashi or Bokuto are toxic character nor do I think their relationship would ever be toxic. Maybe Konoha would start trying to monopolize Akaashi’s time to help Bokuto realize that he need to make a move, and then he does lol. And then they’re happy forever because BokuAka angst makes me sad. Also maybe an epilogue set in the timeskip where Akaashi proposes at like a game Bokuto wins because I think that would be cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you write fics, make edits, or draw fanart i automatically think you’re the coolest
> 
> also this one didn’t really have too much direction oops

**Author's Note:**

> my brain can do everything except write the fics but here ya go i love them


End file.
